Muelles
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: En medio de la calmada noche, Soun escucha unos extraños sonidos en la habitación de alguna de sus hijas ¡¿Eso son muelles! ¡¿Que diablos le está haciendo el pervertido de Ranma a su hijita!


**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

**Últimamente diréis, madre mía Nao cada poco subes una historia, pero es que se me ocurren pequeñas historias que acabo plasmando y que me gustan tanto que creo que merecen ser subidas para que la gente pueda disfrutar tanto de ellas como yo disfruto escribiéndolas. Si veis que soy un poco pesada con los oneshot me lo decís y prometo bajar la intensidad ^^' **

**Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, toda crítica es buena. Agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que se gastan su tiempo para leer mis historias, dejarme un review o mandar mis historias a favoritos o simplemente seguirlas. Aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón para los que escribimos significa muchísimo ya que nos deja ver que lo que plasmamos aquí os divierte y os gusta. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

**Muelles**

Soun dormía plácidamente en su futón, la quietud de la noche le daba paz, el saber que sus tres niñas dormían tranquilas en sus cuartos le tranquilizaba y tener bajo su techo a su mejor amigo y a su hijo que le ayudarían a proteger a sus hijas si algo pasaba le daban la calma necesaria para dormir a pierna suelta toda la noche.

La noche en Nerima era silenciosa, algún gato o el sonido de los truenos en noches de tormenta eran los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en el tranquilo barrio. Soun se giró en su futón y dio un largo ronquido pero entonces algo, algo extraño en su cabeza como un aviso le hizo despertarse.

Observó la habitación vacía un poco atolondrado, algo normal si te acabas de despertar de manera repentina. Maldijo su suerte ya que odiaba desvelarse por la noche por lo que rápidamente se colocó de nuevo entre las mantas e intentó dormir, pero entonces escuchó algo, un sonido poco común en su casa, un sonido agudo y rítmico que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, seguro era producto de su imaginación. Se quedó muy quieto y agudizó el oído escuchando bien ese extraño ruido, venía de su casa, eran… eran como ¿muelles? ¡Eran muelles de cama!

Se sentó rápidamente en el futón con gesto de asombro en su maduro rostro. Los ruidos cada vez eran más claros, sin duda era el sonido de muelles, muelles que le gritaban que alguien se estaba aprovechando de alguna de sus pequeñas.

Palideció al instante pero cuando el rostro del joven Saotome apareció en su cabeza como el principal sospechoso una furia que jamás pensó tener se arremolinó en su pecho. Se levantó furioso y casi se tropieza al escuchar como ese maldito sonido se aceleraba.

Ahogó un gritito y salió de la habitación para frenar aquello que su cabeza le decía que debía parar. Vale que fue él quien le había metido en casa y le había puesto a sus hijas en bandeja de plata ¡pero al menos le debía un respeto de esperar al matrimonio, no podía mancillar su hogar y a su hija así!

Una vez en el pasillo pensó ¿de cuál de sus hijas se estaría aprovechando Ranma? ¿Tal vez Kasumi? Imposible, el joven Saotome jamás intentaría nada como eso y mucho menos su querida Kasumi, ella era una muchacha correcta y decente.

Akane, tenía que ser Akane, por su bien más le valía que fuera Akane pero… ¿y si era Nabiki? Siempre sintió que a la mediana de sus hijas el heredero Saotome no le era indiferente, es más, una vez estuvieron comprometidos… ¿y si Nabiki y Ranma estaban traicionando a su hija menor? Con miedo y sintiendo ganas de vomitar al escuchar los muelles acelerarse aún más se acercó a la puerta de la mediana pero de dentro no escuchaba nada, el sonido venía de la izquierda, de la puerta más cercana a las escaleras… la habitación de la pequeña Akane.

Sintió un leve alivio ya que si sus sospechas hubieran sido reales la tragedia llegaría a su casa y eso no lo quería. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, estaba sucediendo en el cuarto de su hijita adorada, de su bebe, de la pequeña de sus hijas.

Una parte de él quería creer que Akane tenía mala noche y que estaba dando vueltas en la cama… muchas vueltas, vueltas y botes… ¡Tenía que ser eso! Con paso lento se acercó a la puerta donde un infantil patito amarillo traía escrito el nombre de su hija. A pocos pasos de ella la ira volvió a acumularse en el pecho de Soun cuando a los sonidos rápidos de muelles de unieron leves golpes del cabecero de la cama con la pared.

En ese momento Soun lo vio todo rojo, unas ganas de castrar a alguien le recorrieron el cuerpo y aceleró el paso hasta colocarse frente a la puerta de Akane. Cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar el sonido cesó.

Soun se quedó un poco descolocado ¿es que le habían pillado? ¿Sabrían esos dos que estaba allí? Tal vez su hija saldría a pedirle disculpas, ¡era lo mínimo que podía hacer! Pero nada, nadie salió a disculparse.

A través de la puerta el patriarca Tendo escuchó débiles murmullos de dos voces diferentes. Con sigilo acerco el oído para escuchar la débil voz de su hija decir – Estamos haciendo mucho ruido, nos descubrirán.

Para luego la voz agitada de Ranma contestar – Todos están dormidos ¿es que tienes miedo?

\- ¡Eso nunca! – La escuchó contestar – sigamos.

\- Bien.

Tras esa leve conversación que no dejaba ninguna duda de sus sospechas escuchó de nuevo como los muelles de la cama de su pequeña crujían de nuevo. Soun abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar como esta vez los sonidos eran rápidos y firmes ¿¡Pero que le estaba haciendo ese desgraciado a su pequeña?!

\- Sí que vas rápido – escuchó el murmullo de Ranma.

\- Quiero llegar cuanto antes.

Soun casi se desmaya del impacto, escuchar a su hijita decir tales obscenidades con la voz entrecortada, los malditos sonidos de esos muelles y la risa ahogada de Ranma fue suficiente para su paciencia, ira y salud mental.

Dándose fuerzas para no morir ante la visión que tendría en cuanto abriera la puerta dio un par de respiraciones y abrió la puerta de par en par – ¡Ranma! ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciéndole a mi pequeña!? ¡Te mataré!

Akane pego un grito – ¡Papá! ¡Por Kami!

Soun miró a su hija con los ojos inyectados en sangre, dispuesto a matar al cerdo que tenía como futuro yerno y sobretodo dispuesto a obligarle a ir al altar de cabeza, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enfocar bien y ver lo que en realidad estaba pasando allí.

Los prometidos estaban vestidos y a varios metros uno del otro. Ranma le miraba pálido sentado en la silla del escritorio de su hija con un cronometro en la mano, su pequeña estaba de pie en la cama observándole entre asustada y enfadada. No había rastro de esas horribles imágenes de su pequeña bebe desnuda siendo mancillada por Ranma de manera pervertida. Ahora sí que Soun no entendía nada.

\- ¿Qué diablos hacéis? – Preguntó aun nervioso – Me habéis despertado y yo… yo pensé…

\- ¿Ves? – Dijo Akane furiosa encarando a su prometido – te dije que despertaríamos a alguien.

\- ¡No podíamos dejar la apuesta sin resolver! – se quejó el chico de la trenza.

Soun parpadeó unos segundos intentando recuperar el juicio – ¿apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?

Akane suspiró y se dejó caer sentada en la cama haciendo que los muelles de la cama sonaran de nuevo poniendo los nervios del pobre Soun de punta – Esta tarde Ranma y yo hicimos una apuesta sobre quien tocaría antes el techo saltando.

\- Akane me retó – dijo Ranma – y yo siempre acepto un reto.

Soun sintió de nuevo el enfado arremolinarse en su garganta – ¿Y no podíais hacerlo a la luz del día? ¡Pensé que te estabas aprovechando de mi pequeña y casi me muero de un infarto!

Ranma se echó hacia atrás debido al miedo que le daba su futuro suegro (aunque jamás le llamaría así delante de todos, al menos no ahora) – Si lo hacemos a plena luz del día habríais pensado lo peor de notros y querríais casarnos.

\- ¿Y no crees que si escucho sonidos raros en la habitación de mi hija a altas horas de la noche voy a pensar peor?

Akane y Ranma se miraron entre ellos dándose cuenta de que en el fondo Soun tenía razón – Papá sentimos mucho haberte asustado así – Soun sintió su pecho hincharse como el de un gallo cuando su hija menor se doblegó ante el poder de su padre, pero entonces el gesto de enfado de Akane se hizo presente y todo el orgullo se convirtió en terror – ¡Pero me parece fatal que pensaras tan mal de mí! ¿¡Es que piensas que te voy a faltar así el respeto en tu propia casa!?

\- Claro que no hijita…

\- ¡Pues es lo que parece! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una desvergonzada? – le cortó la muchacha.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo sabía que tú nunca me harías eso – dijo Soun temblando ante su hija menor – el problema es… ¡Ranma! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Pensé que él se estaba aprovechando de ti!

\- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Ranma – ¡Yo no soy ningún acosador pervertido!

\- ¡Esto es inaudito! – Habló Akane ofendida – mi propio padre desconfiando de mi ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí?

\- Nunca hijita – dijo Soun con temor. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía su pequeña Akane de darle la vuelta a las cosas y quedar ella como la victima de todo cuando era el quien debería estar enfadado – perdóname hijita.

\- Te perdono pero no vuelvas a hacer una tontería así – bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos – además, por tu culpa no conseguí tocar el techo, estaba a un centímetro de lograrlo y habría ganado.

\- ¡Ja, estás loca! – Dijo Ranma acercándose a ella – ¡Te quedaban por lo menos cinco centímetros!

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- ¡Sí que lo es!

\- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? – Preguntó Nabiki haciendo acto de presencia medio dormida – lleváis más de una hora haciendo ruidos, veo bien que queráis hacer cosas de novios pero por favor dejad dormir al resto.

Kasumi quien también se había unido al grupo y consolaba a su padre quien aun no se recuperaba del susto dijo – Akane no es correcto estar a solas con un chico a estas horas de la noche sin estar casados, mira que disgusto tiene papá.

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron enormemente ante las palabras de las Tendo y Ranma hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, hablar y enfadar a Akane – Oye, que solo estábamos resolviendo una apuesta que ¡yo! – dijo haciendo énfasis en el yo mientras miraba a Akane – gané.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Hay que repetirlo! ¡Yo iba a ganar si mi padre no hubiera interrumpido!

\- Bueno, pues la próxima vez haced menos ruido – se quejó Nabiki – sino el día que de verdad os acostéis toda la casa sabrá que estáis haciendo.

\- Akane siempre ha sido una chica escandalosa – dijo dulcemente Kasumi – solo espero que cuando os caséis puedas controlar los volúmenes Akane, no es de señoritas hacer escándalos en ningún tipo de situación.

La pobre muchacha sintió que se iba a desmayar debido a la vergüenza, Soun seguía llorando y Ranma igual de avergonzado que la muchacha quiso hundirse en la tierra y no salir nunca más.

\- Es suficiente – dijo la menor delas Tendo con el rostro encendido – ¡Fuera todos!

Ranma fue empujado por su prometida y de mala gana dijo – ¡Eh espera! ¿Y la apuesta?

\- ¡Mañana la resolveremos! – Luego miró a su padre con gesto enfadado – y espero que esta vez nadie pienses cosas pervertidas.

Soun soltó un débil sollozo – Hijita, perdona a tu padre.

\- Ya te dije que te perdono – contestó seria – y ahora buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta dejándoles a todos en el pasillo. Nabiki soltó un bufido y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto no sin antes amenazar a los presentes con subirles las deudas si no la dejaban dormir tranquila. Kasumi también se retiró deseándoles las buenas noches.

Soun se quedó con Ranma en el pasillo, el patriarca Tendo dejó a un lado sus lágrimas de cocodrilo que siempre usaba para conseguir lo que quiere de sus hijas y puso un gesto serio que hizo temblar al chico de la trenza. Se acercó a él solemne y con la voz profunda dijo:

\- Más te vale que hasta que os caséis respetes a mi hija y me respetes a mí.

\- Por supuesto, ya sabe que yo no… yo no tocaría a Akane – dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada ya que nunca había visto a Soun tan serio.

\- Mas te vale muchacho – y poniendo una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro tomó a Ranma por la parte trasera del cuello – tengo muchas katanas afiladas que estaré encantado de probar con tu cosita si te acercas a mi hija con malas intenciones ¿queda claro?

Ranma palideció y trató duro para luego asentir, Soun le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla – Buen chico, y ahora a la cama. Buenas noches hijo.

\- Buenas noches – contestó Ranma como un robot corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Una vez se quedó solo en el pasillo Soun suspiró y volvió a su cuarto arrastrando los pies. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó de nuevo en su cama. De repente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara al no escuchar sonido alguno en su casa ni los alrededores. Ahora podría dormir tranquilo de nuevo, sabiendo que su pequeña no estaba siendo violentada y que el pervertido de su yerno estaba en su cuarto… ¿Por qué lo estaba cierto? Agudizo el oído y no escuchó nada, ningún sonido, no había pasos en el pasillo, no había nada, solo calma y silencio. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos pensando en que mañana se pasaría por la ferretería para poner un pestillo por fuera en la habitación de Ranma y así evitarse sustos futuros.

Con esos pensamientos Soun se durmió de nuevo.

Lo que el patriarca Tendo no sabía es que en cuanto el cerró sus ojos, la ventana de su hija pequeña se abría y una sombra con trenza entraba en la habitación. No hubo sonidos, ni muelles, ni murmullos… Soun no se volvió a despertar y Akane y Ranma no siguieron con su apuesta.

\- ¿Tienes que venir cada noche a dormir aquí? – Preguntó con malicia Akane mientras su prometido se acurrucaba con ella – como mi padre nos pille se volverá loco, si casi te mata por la apuesta no sé qué te hará si sabe que llevas durmiendo con su hijita casi un mes.

\- Cállate que me ha amenazado con castrarme – Akane soltó una risita y besó la frente de Ranma.

\- Tranquilo, la puerta está cerrada con seguro y papá es muy ingenuo como para pensar que entras por la ventana.

\- Ventajas de ser artista marcial, eso sí podías haber asegurado antes la puerta, me habrías ahorrado el viaje de ida y vuelta– dijo Ranma con una sonrisa – y ahora cállate marimacho que quiero dormir – apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometida y dejó que la muchacha le rodeara con sus brazos.

Ante el apodo cariñoso Akane le dio una juguetona palmada en la espalda – ¿A que me _chivo_ a mi padre?

Ranma sonrió y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños al igual que Akane. Esa noche la calma y la quietud volvió al hogar de los Tendo y esa calma nocturna solo sería interrumpida meses después cuando un colérico Soun descubriera que su pequeña niña le da asilo cada noche a Ranma en su cuarto. Pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

_Chivarse_: En España chivarse significa acusar a alguien de algo por ejemplo cuando era pequeña y mi hermana se enfada conmigo me decía: 2¿a que me chivo a mamá de que tu rompiste el jarrón?". Se que en algunos sitios no usan esta palabra o tiene otro significado completamente diferente, por eso dejo en aclaraciones el significado por si alguien no lo ha entendido bien.


End file.
